Dare the Transformers 2
by Bella101996
Summary: My second chapter in my series! Enjoy! :D


Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

Bella: Hello peoples! This is the second chapter to "Dare the Transformers!" Bumblebee will read off our first dare.

Bumblebee: This is dare is from Transformerlover1996.

Bella: LOL! Taco dip! Hahaha

**LOL! I love the story, I wanna hear MORE! Ok My three dares are...**

**1. For Sam to get chained to a poll and then autobots throw water and taco dip at him!**

**2. For Ratchet and Prowl to dance to the song "stayin' alive" and they have to sing also. Plus they have to be dressed up as a butterfly!**

**3. For Optimist Prime and Megatron to kiss!**

**I LOVE TRANSFORMERS!**

**-Transformerlover1996**

Bella: Ok, Sam. You heard the Lady!

Sam: Ughhh! Why taco dip!

Bella: I don't know, but it's funny! *chains Sam to pole* Ok auotbots! start throwing!

Aoutbots: YES! Taco dip is awsome! hahaha lets do this!

Sam: Ahhhh! Taco dip! GROSS!

Bella: Alright that was exciting... Well the next dare please!

Bumblebee: Can i say the next dare, PLEASE!

Bella: Yes, you can!

Bumblebee: Alright Ratchet and Prowl you know what to do...

Ratchet and Prowl: Ok...

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Well now, I get low and I get high,  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me yeah. Stayin' alive.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me yeah.  
I'm Stayin' alive.

Bella: Hahahaha Wow... That was pretty sad.

Prowl: Hey I thought that was good!

Ratchet: Me to!

Bella: Well you two MUST need hearing aid's! Anyways... Next dare! Starscream you can tell this dare.

Starscream: Ok the next dare is for Optimus Prime and Megatron!

Optimus: Eww... NO IM NOT DOING IT!

Megatron: IM NOT EITHER!

Bella: You have to, you signed a contract!

Optimus: Oh...Kay...

Megatron: Ewww...

*Optimus and Megatron start kissing!*

Bella: *PUKES!* OHHH... EWWWW!

Optimus: GROSS, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?

Megatron: Last week, Why!

Optimus: Oh gross! *PUKES*

Bella: hahahah...Well that was disturbing! But the next dare's are even more disturbing! Optimus will you read please?

Optimus: These next set of dare's are from **Deceptifemm**

**Okay Optimus, I dare you to act all loopy for one day!**

And Jazz, I dare you to take Ironhide's cannons! (Good luck on that!)

Optimus: Why is it always me who gets picked on!

Bella: Because everyone loves you so much, that's why! Now act loopy!

Optimus: Ughhh fine… * Starts to spin around and sing* I'm loopy, I'm loopy, I'm loopy, I'm loopy!

Bella: Well I guess something's just can't be explained! Haha anyway lets go tell Jazz what he has to attempt! *walk's up to Jazz* Hey jazz!

Jazz: Oh hey Bella101996, what's up?

Bella: *start's laughing* Oh not much, there's a dare for you!

Jazz: Oh boy… What is it?

Bella: You have to get Ironhide's cannons from him!

Jazz: … REALLY? Why me?

Bella: I don't know, Oh hey look there's Ironhide.

Jazz: Oh kay… I'll try…*Runs up to Ironhide and grabs his cannons*

Ironhide: what the… HEY! JAZZ! Get back here with my cannons!

Jazz: *Running for his life*

Ironhide: *Chases after Jazz, and tackles him*

Jazz: ahhh, what the crap Ironhide!

Ironhide: Now you know to never mess with my cannons!

Jazz: Alright calm down! It was a dare.

Ironhide: I don't care, know get away from me…

Jazz: *walks away* whatever…

Bella: Hahahah hey Jazz how was you're dare?

Jazz: …

Bella: Hahahaha oh that was funny, haha. Well since that person submitted only two dares I guess this is our ending! Now! Remember to ask your dares! But only 3 dares! BYEE! - Bella101996


End file.
